Sensors are a vital tool in monitoring the state of and changes in environmental variables such as mechanical stress, temperature, light and other variables. Typically, these sensors require a power source to function, to power the sampling of the sensor or to transmit or output the sensed data. The inclusion of a power source increases the size or form factor of the sensor package, potentially limiting the usability of the sensor package in desired locations. Further, sensor packages can require regular maintenance, such as replacement of the power source, which requires that the sensor package be placed in an accessible location.
As described above, the current remote sensors have significant design and performance specifications that impact their ability to be placed, used or readily accessed in locations as desired. An improved remote sensor having a reduced form factor and reduced maintenance and power requirements would be desirable as this improved sensor could be placed in areas where current remote sensors could not.